Temperance Wiki
Welcome to Temperance In the far future, year 7099, on a planet not so unlike ours by the name of Gaia, females with the spark are sent to Temperance Facility to embrace their destiny. Here is where they learn how to access their powers through gathering in pairs; only by the help of another potential can they cast spells, operate certain vehicles, and summon beasts from other realm. Where alone they could only fail, with their partner they can eventually develop into the Guardians they are meant to be. Temperance nurtures a potential’s social environment, enabling them to find possible partners that could be with them for the rest of their lives. They also focus intensely on sharpening a potential’s abilities. It is important to develop them into strong young women, as the planet is constantly bombarded by insistent, dark creatures called Shadows that threaten the lives of families, friends, and cities. Let me ask you this, my friend: Do you have potential…? More In Depth Girls from ages thirteen to eighteen are accepted into the academy after being tested for the spark. Being accepted into this facility is of great honor for families and the students. Upon arrival they are inserted into public dorms and enrolled into classes that involve specializing in spells, vehicles, summoning, and operations. These public dorms have one large lounge room, a dining lounge, one large bathroom, three kitchens, and many bedrooms with bathrooms branching off from the main room. Their roommates are considered their pairs initially, but potentials can pair with anyone to see whom they’re most compatible with. This is important, because potentials cannot access their powers without a partner to act as a catalyst. It is widely known that the more they appreciate their partner, the better their abilities and powers become. Their abilities are also very reliant on their talent, skill, and determination as well. Regardless, if they’re indifferent towards their partner they’ll use only the power of their own will. Depending on how they feel about them beyond that point could mean disaster or absolute success. Shadows are often spotted at the academy and are rarely dealt with by professors and staff. They prefer to allow the students to take care of them, encouraging them to grow with experience. They are mostly weak creatures and can’t cause a whole lot of harm. However, when stronger and more malicious shadows show up on scene and the students find themselves unable to handle them, higher officials will step in. The school is also home to the Guardian Headquarters, located in its own building on campus. Students are allowed to associate with these Guardians, and Guardians are more than welcome to assist with the students. Sometimes Guardians will take the older girls with them out on runs to see their progress. These older mentor's jobs range from political body guards, spying and espionage, backing up the military, and cleaning out shadow nests. ++++++++++++ Temperance is a setting used by a slowly growing roleplay group in the Gaiaonline, Barton Town forums. We're very proud to be one of the first roleplays to implement an intensive dice-rolling system, and to be actively engaged in multiple plot-lines. Notable Categories *All *Courses *Religions *Vocabulary *Geography & History *Clans Latest activity Category:Browse Category:All